


Hypothetically, Of Course

by Hoodedscarlet



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedscarlet/pseuds/Hoodedscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted from the Dragon Age Kink Meme: "I love dirty talk, but sometimes the way people write it is almost too much for me. The whole "Suck my cock! I'm gonna fuck you so hard!" shtick gets kind of stale. </p>
<p>I want to read a more "sophisticated" take on it. It doesn't always have to be degrading. Sometimes it's just telling the other person how you want to make them feel, or how you yourself feel. I don't mind a little obscene or vulgar language though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically, Of Course

It always felt like the days were dragging out far too long recently.

Perhaps that was just because the inquisition as a whole was caught in a lull; anticipating Corypheus' next move but just not quite having enough information to do anything more. Leliana's agents were scouring high and low for more information, creeping further into the Emerald Graves hot on the Red Templar scent and the spymaster was adamant a breakthrough was going to happen any day now. At least, Evelyn was pretty sure that was the case - while the woman wore a carefully blanked expression like a mask there was an extra determination to it these days, papers flying as much as her birds did. 

Josephine was equally busy mediating the many, many relationships that the Inquisition kept and used. As Josephine had told her one afternoon over tea it was now less of a problem of getting allies (although more were always welcome and needed) but making sure they didn't turn on each other. Especially since she dealt with the sort of egos that didn't always take kindly to... 'correction'. When Evelyn commented on that though all she got was a laugh and a twinkle springing to Josephine's eye. "You must remember I've played The Game." She said. "This is as easy as breathing."

Inquisition troops were securing the Western Approach while the Inner Circle narrowed down their search for the enemy and that was why Evelyn found herself in the place she did; various soldiers standing around Cullen as he talked over their orders. His words were accompanied by gestures to the large map spread over the majority of his desk, and the Inquisitor settled against the wall as she watched the Inquisition's commander do what he did best.

In that moment Evelyn had a rush of deja vu - of a night when the candles had burned low as words had been met and swapped in stuttered truths as Cullen had finally, _finally_ shown her just how far his attraction to her ran. And maybe that, she mused, was the reason that the days ran so long now. Because, as Sera had pointed out with a shit eating grin as they had made camp a few nights ago "you've got that look about you dontcha? Bet ya just want to be back with your _Cully Wully_." She had followed up the remark with a plethora of gross kissing noises that had Iron Bull and Dorian sniggering behind their hands but the point still stood. 

She was on cloud nine, as far as she could afford to be into a honeymoon phase with Cullen. It was hard at points, considering the Fade was still tearing itself apart and Corypheus was a bigger threat than ever, but she was in love. She was _happy_ , and that was a blessing from the Maker himself in times like these. War never gave people gifts; it had burdened Evelyn herself with the mark on her hand that still troubled her some days and the fate of the world where only a year ago she had been a nobody, a renegade mage on the run.

"Long day?" Cullen said, starting Evelyn out of her own thoughts. She quickly realised that they were alone in the room, Cullen having shepherded the soldiers out the door. He met her eyes as he rolled up the map in front of him; the two of them shared a smile at the thought of that fateful night, of her using those same words on him.

"You can say that again," She replied. "I don't think I'll ever get all the sand out of my boots. It might be cold here, but at least snow melts." Cullen chuckled, crossing the room. Their fingers went to lace but fumbled from lack of practice. They soon slid home though and Cullen squeezed his love's hand. Her eyes flickered up to meet his, full of warmth and adoration and she could feel her cheeks heat.

"Welcome home Evelyn." He said softly, his voice a melodic rumble. Thinking of no other way to address the words, she leaned up to press her lips against his. The kiss was soft, tender, the coming home gift Cullen had sworn to give her for as long as they still stood fighting. There was an undercurrent of heat there too, one that she wished she had time to coax out. "I wish we had time to..." Cullen started, practically reading Evelyn's mind. His words trailed off though, out of courtesy. The woman in front of him just smiled, leaned forward and pecked his lips again.

"Time to do what?" She teased, a playful lift to her smile. Cullen just shook his head, mirroring her expression.

"Maker woman, don't make me elaborate. You know I don't always have the best control over myself." He gestured back at his desk. His very _sturdy_ desk, a fact they both knew from experience.

"We both know that if it's called for, you have the uttermost self control." She replied. Her tone was serious, letting the truth of her words settle for a moment before she stepped forward. "So. Hypothetically, if we had time, what would you want to do right now?" Her final step left them chest to chest; she could feel the feathers of Cullen's armour tickling at her skin as she lifted her head to keep their gaze locked. With her head lifted the way it was, it was almost as if she was trying to challenge him - something which would amuse the ex-templar, no doubt. As it was, she could see him trying not to grin.

"You're going to be the death of me, I swear." He replied, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. "Hypothetically, right? It would be... Rather inappropriate if I sent away the guards a second time."

"Hypothetically, of course." She replied. Cullen simply ran his fingers slowly down her jawline; he mumbled something along the lines of 'Maker have mercy' but she didn't quite catch it.

"Well, I would start by kissing you again, like we were doing before. But I wouldn't let it stop there. You've been away in the west for _days_ , do you know how lonely it gets here without you? How much I've missed your body against mine?" His voice slipped lower at that remark, his other hand coming to rest on Evelyn's hip. She shivered. He smiled, and his expression was not unlike the the cat who caught the canary. He licked his lips, and the action was so inherently _predatory_ it made Evelyn release a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I crave your touch. The thought of us together, it's... Overwhelming. I didn't think I could want something this badly and not curse it's influence on me. Then again, you do continue to surprise me."

He started to press her backwards; Evelyn let the older man in front of her lead her steps and was rewarded as she felt the wood of the door solid against her back. She let herself sink back against it. Cullen smiled. 

"Hypothetically, I would press you up against the door - it's been so _long_ \- pin you there so you couldn't move. You're so beautiful, I want to be able to take you in. I want to see you spread out before me as I take you apart piece by piece." He took each of her hands in one of his own, pulled them up until they were restrained above her head. She had always known her hands were slender, but only when enveloped in Cullen's own did she truly realise how much so - she could feel his fingers calloused from years of being metal kissed wrapping around both her wrists and she was powerless to stop it. He leaned into her neck to press a feather light kiss at her throat, let them trail up to her ear. "I want to see every inch of you as I _wreck_ you."

She couldn't hold back her gasp at that, her knees threatening to give way from under her. Cullen laughed again at that - always with the laughing - but this time she could feel it, feel the vibrations on her neck and in her own chest that made her heart pick up double time. "Pretty as a picture." Evelyn could feel his stubble prickle against her neck, gasped again as he lightly bit the skin. Nowhere near hard enough to bruise, but the intent was there in his darkened eyes. "I'd press kisses to your neck, get you hot under the collar for me - or would I mark it up nice and pretty instead? Purple and blue do look good on you, you know. I'd love to see you explain away that one too. Would you want to though?" He lifted his head at that, kissed Evelyn again and this time there was nothing innocent about their kiss. It was rough, invasive, Cullen's body crowding into her and her hands being pushed further up the wall. She tried to match Cullen's fire but she was being stretched thin, overwhelmed by sensation and she moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. 

"You'd want to explain it away and you'd hide it under those absurdly high collars you wear with your armor, but you'll enjoy it won't you? And it won't be the only marks I'll leave on you." His voice was husky with arousal now; the hand on Evelyn's hip had wormed its way under her fitted brown shirt to trace circles on the hyper sensitive skin. He was playing with her and the worst part was she didn't even care, caught up in the feeling of his touch on her skin.

"Maker, if we had the time you wouldn't be wearing these." He said, hand moving from her hip to skim over her waistband - her whole body jolted at the feeling because fuck his fingers were so close to where she wanted them and she threw her head back against the door. She didn't even try to hide how hard she was panting now. His hand traveled up her torso, fingers skimming over the swell of her breast and her body arched to meet those teasing fingers. But she was still incapacitated by that strong hand around her wrists and with this man taking her apart word by word - and this was just _'hypothetically'_ , fuck - she had to just ride it out. It seemed that Cullen had a similar idea, a smirk crossing his features. It was the sort of smirk though that spoke of questionable things to come, of the man in front of her having just a bit too much fun. But when she opened her mouth to ask her words were cut off as his thigh slid in between her legs, rubbing against her just right and making her whine. 

"Maker- Cullen, _please_."

"Please what, my dear Inquisitor?" Cullen murmured, “Do you want me to kiss you until you can’t see straight? Bruise your neck so that you’ll remember for days who you belong to? I didn’t even finish what I’d do to you if I had the time. Hypothetically.” Out of everything she had ever done, ‘hypothetically’ was probably one of the things that had backfired on Evelyn the most; the word had gone from a playful jab to a lust infused tease. It made Evelyn squirm - and with her pressed right up against Cullen’s thigh squirming just made her predicament even worse. Why was she wearing pants again? 

“If I had the time,” he continued, hand settling back on her hip “I’d take you like we have no time at all. I’ll tear these clothes off you piece by piece, have you bare against me so I can feel every inch of your skin and that you can feel every place I touch you. Like here-” his hand skimmed over her breasts again, tweaked them through the fabric and made her breath hitch “and here-” his touch fell to her inner thigh, caressing the skin that even through fabric made her jolt and moan “and especially here.” He finished his sentence by his hand passing right over where her smallclothes lay against her, a fleeting touch but it was enough to draw the loudest sound yet out of her. His words had reduced her world to Cullen, his voice and the door behind her; she only realised now that she had been grinding against his thigh without realising and with pleasure flooding her system she couldn’t bring herself to stop. She wasn’t sure she could stop even if she wanted to.

“I’ll strip you bare and take you against this door, because Maker you have no idea how much you tempt me.” He said, and when Evelyn met his eyes she couldn’t see his irises; his pupils were blown wide with lust with her. She could feel his hardness against her own thigh and a wave of need crashed over her. She needed him to touch her, she needed him to have his wicked way with her because in this moment nothing mattered more than getting him inside her as quickly as possible. “If I could, I would spend every waking moment of the day with you. I’d map your body with my mouth, kiss every part of you until you were shaking, begging me for release. But when the Maker gives us precious little time I can’t help but be... selfish.” He purred the word like it was sin itself, his fingers spreading against her restrained wrists. “I want to be a mess for me before I even get undressed, I want you to be incoherent when I fill you because your body is so on edge and when you come for me I want it to be sudden. I want it to be raw and better than anything you’ve experienced in your life. And then,” he finished, grinning darkly. “I’m going to make you do it again.” 

“Commander Cullen ser, are you there? It’s urgent!”

The sudden third voice had the two leaping apart as if they had been burned, Evelyn losing her balance and falling to the ground because honestly would have anybody stayed on her feet in her situation? Two seconds ago she had been pinned up against the door and moments from coming untouched - could it really be blamed on her if her legs had forgotten how to work for the time being? Cullen meanwhile looked like a force of nature as he all but marched over to the door, wrenching it open.

“ _What?_ ”

Evelyn had never seen a man’s face pale so quickly. 

“I, uh, have some reports from Sister Nightingale that she uh, requested you look over as soon as possible-”

“-which is not going to be now.” Cullen replied flatly, staring daggers into the poor man. He could have said more - Evelyn knew he could probably unleash a series of profanities right now that would make Varric blush - but the man was nothing if not appropriate and so giving the man a practically death inducing glare was the extent of what he could do right now. However, needless to say the messenger was all but tripping over himself to get away, blabbering out something to the tune of ‘I’ll come back after I’ve done some things’. Cullen shut the door behind him with a sigh, before turning to where Evelyn had pulled herself up against the wall.

“Cullen, if you need to-” she was interrupted by Cullen’s mouth against hers once more, but the fire had retreated in the meantime. It was still there, very much so, but unfortunately the moment had passed. It didn’t mean, however, that Evelyn wasn’t still very much caught up in that kiss. Quite the contrary, actually.

“We do have a bad habit of being interrupted when these things happen, don’t we?” Cullen said after they drew apart. He offered a hand to the woman in front of him; she took it without question and was pulled to her feet. Her legs were still shaky though, and she leaned against Cullen for support. Not that she minded of course; his feathery neckpiece was soft against her head and it was an excuse to take a moment to breathe in his scent. He was strong against her and it was a luxury these days, in being the leader of thousands of people, to be able to be weak. One, in this moment, she took full advantage of.

“And you have a bad habit of interrupting me when I talk.” She replied, a playful lith to her tone. Even so, Cullen’s expression quickly turned worried. 

“I uh- Shit, was that okay? I know it looked like you were really enjoying it to me but I didn’t really ask if that was all alright with you a- and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable you know-”

This time it was Evelyn’s turn to interrupt Cullen, kissing him hard and when she pulled back it was with great satisfaction she saw that he was the dazed one for once. “Cullen, that was probably one of the sexiest things you’ve ever done to me. Don’t you even try to apologise about that.” The comment seemed to take the commander off guard, but it made him smile as his cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

“In that case then I take it back.” Cullen said. “Well, except the part about me not wanting you to be uncomfortable. I want you to feel good when we do things like this.”

“Well, you did leave me kind of high and dry just there.” Evelyn admitted, pouting slightly. The comment just make Cullen chuckle, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Unfortunately, I wasn’t kidding when I said I couldn’t turn away the soldiers a second time. The troops are awaiting their next instructions and I don’t want a good portion of our army stranded in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention I really should have a look at whatever Leliana sent me.” He added, making a face that made Evelyn giggle and bury her face into the feathers. “However, I don’t have any meetings after the meal tonight. So, you could come back and see me. We could… Take a break. Hypothetically.” He cracked a smile, one that Evelyn couldn’t help but return.

“Hypothetically? I think I would enjoy that.”


End file.
